Rei and Saeko have a sexfight
by YuriLesboLover
Summary: After Drifters of the Dead. The gang crashes at a fancy sex hotel. During a group bathing session, secrets are revealed and Rei and Saeko decide to settle who gets Takashi with a sexfight to the finish. RIP Daisuke Sato.
1. Boiling Point

After hours of driving, the gang had finally managed to find a place to catch their breath. A fancy sex hotel left abandoned in the wake of the outbreak but left in surprisingly good condition. The rooms were all suites and had plenty of space and the bathrooms looked like something straight out of a movie. They were the size of small gymnasiums. The tub's big enough to hold ten people. Perfect for orgies. The gang decided to stay on the top floor to minimize any chance of alerting **"them" **to their location. Even though the brochures said that the rooms were so sound proof that dogs couldn't hear anything in those rooms but they weren't taking any chances. 

The girls decided to take a load off and enjoy a nice bath. They hadn't bathed together since Rika's house, so this was the perfect opportunity to ease some tensions after all that drug induced insanity at the beach. They striped out of their clothes, secretly flaunting their gorgeous, voluptuous bodies to each other as a show of superiority and got into the bathroom. Saya undid her twin tails and let her pink hair flow down. Like last time, Rei had gotten in the tub and ran the water to enjoy a nice soak. Saya, Shizuka and Saeko all enjoyed a nice shower, shampooing their long, flowing hair as Rei ogled their plump asses without their knowledge. She suddenly felt like she needed a closer look. 

"Any of you girls wanna join me? The tub's got plenty of room." Rei asked.

"Oh, no!" Shizuka protested. "Don't fall for it! She'll just corner and molest you like she did with me and Saeko at Rika's!"

"You're still not over that?" Rei asked in annoyance. "It was just a little fondling. Besides, you were showing them off."

"You still could've asked permission before feeling us up first." Saeko argued. 

"Fine...I'm sorry, okay?" Rei said awkwardly.

"Apology accepted." Saeko replied. "And I think I'll join you."

Rei's heart was pounding like a drum knowing that her borderline rival for Takashi's affections would join her in the tub. Saeko dipped her legs into the soothing, warm water, sighing at the heat. She rested her eyes for a bit as Rei drooled over her. Her knee-length purple hair, wet and matted to her flawless skin. Her giant, supple breasts floating in the water, her nipples hard from the heat. Rei felt an urge to reach out and grab those titties. 

"Enjoying the view, dyke?" Saya asked mockingly as she was looking at Rei ogling Saeko.

"Shut the fuck up, you little brat!" Rei yelled back. 

"Were you gawking at my tits, you little perv?" Saeko asked teasingly. 

"Told you." Shizuka affirmed. Rei was silent with embarrassment.

"I bet Saeko likes it anyway. I saw you two making out at the beach." Saya said.

"What?!" Shizuka said in surprise as Rei and Saeko both went silent.

"Yep. They were making out passionately and clearly enjoying it." Saya said.

"You know we were drugged, bitch! We were hallucinating!" Rei protested.

"Oh, really?" Saya asked deviously. "And who did you see each other as?" Rei and Saeko went silent again.

"Come on, pinkie. You think I didn't see what you were doing before we kissed?" Saeko asked.

"You didn't..."

"I did."

"Oh? What was she doing before our little makeout session?" Rei asked. 

"She was sucking Shizuka's tits." Saeko replied.

"That was you?!" Shizuka asked. "I was passed out. I was dreaming about Rika."

"Fine. It was me...Wait, you saw me as Rika?" Saya asked.

"Of course. She and I are fuck buddies. I thought you girls would've pieced that together yourselves...Wait, who did you see me as?" Shizuka asked.

The bathroom went silent for a few awkward seconds. 

"Look..." Saeko began. "We shouldn't keep secrets from each other, so how about we all confess who we saw each other as. Deal?" 

"Fine." Rei said in shame. "When I was making out with Saeko...I saw her as Takashi." Rei admitted. 

"Yeah, we all figured that." Saya said. 

"Well...Now I regret saying we should do this." Saeko said. 

"Why?" Shizuka asked. 

"Because...I saw Rei as Komuro too." Saeko confessed.

"What?" Rei asked in a half angry, half sad tone.

"I understand if you're pissed, Rei, but I have my desires too. Besides, didn't you break up with him?" Saeko asked.

"Well, yeah, but...I just wish you would've told me." Rei said. 

"Oh, enough with the wallowing. Why don't you two just share him?" Shizuka asked. "We all know he'd love that."

"You really are a slut, aren't you?" Saya said. "Hey, girls, did you know that Shizuka kissed Hirano and tried to grab Komuro's dick?" 

"WHAT?!" Rei and Saeko both asked in shock.

"Hehehe...It's true." Shizuka confirmed. "I was wasted after our bath at Rika's and needed some dick. Under different circumstances, I guarantee that they both would've DPed me right then and there!"

"So, that's why he was carrying you on his back." Rei said. 

"You dirty slut." Saeko said teasingly.

"Well, since we've all made some confesssions, how about it Saya?" Shizuka asked. "Who did you see me as when you were sucking on my titties?" The girls all turned their attention to Saya, who was red as a beet. 

"Fine..." Saya sighed. "I saw you as...as...as my mom!" Saya confessed as she shut her eyes hard in shame.

"Huh?" Shizuka asked.

"You're shitting us." Saeko said.

"Are you serious?" Rei asked. 

"Yes, I'm serious!" Saya confirmed.

"Wow...I didn't know you were into that." Shizuka stated. "But I can't blame you. Your mom's hot as hell. Me and my mom used to fool around too."

"I didn't fool around with her, but I have fantasized about it before." Saya said with shame.

"Well, we've all done some messed up, kinky shit." Saeko said. "But there's no judgement here."

"Right. No more secrets." Shizuka said.

"Thank you." Saya said as she started to calm down. 

"Not so fast." Rei said. "Saeko, you and me are going to talk."

"What? I confessed." Saeko replied. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop pursuing him." 

"Well, what makes you think he'd choose you in the first place?" Rei asked aggressively. Saya and Shizuka rolled their eyes but the sexual tension was making them both wet, so they didn't bother intervening.

"Well..." Saeko said. "You already know how good of a kisser I am." Rei blushed.

"And I'm sure you'll attest to my kissing skills." Rei countered. 

"Touché." Saeko said. "But if you can't resist perving on me, what makes you think he can?"

"Oh, like you weren't enjoying it when I was rubbing your tits." Rei said. 

"True." Saeko admitted. "You're good with your hands...and you're pretty stacked yourself." 

Saeko reached out and poked Rei in her right boob, flicking her nipple and then doing the same to her left boob.

"Now we're even." Saeko said. "But there is one other thing...You were trying to grab my pussy back at Rika's."

"She did the same to me too." Shizuka said. 

"What are you saying?" Rei asked. 

"I say we give the girls a little show." Saeko said while looking at Saya and Shizuka.

"What?" Rei asked.

"I was gonna suggest we make Komuro decide who he wants..."Saeko explained. "But this would be way more fun. Besides, I don't want to force a choice like that on him." 

"What're you suggesting, cunt?" Rei asked rudely. "A fight?" 

"Not just any fight. A sexfight." Saeko replied. 

"What?!" The other three girls shouted out in unison.

"That's right." Saeko confirmed. "You and me, Rei, are gonna finish what we unknowingly started at the beach. Right in this bathtub, we're gonna fuck each other all night if need be, until one of us gives up or can't go on any further." 

"You can't be serious, you fucking dyke..." Rei said as she got up and tried to leave. Saeko got up and slapped her ass, making her shriek.

"What's the matter, slut?" Saeko taunted. "You afraid you can't match me clit to clit?" 

"Fine..." Rei said turning around. "You wanna fuck? Then let's fuck, bitch. Right here and now! May the best girl win!"

"You two..." Saeko said to Saya and Shizuka. "You're gonna watch, so the winner will have witnesses to vouch for her."

"Fine. I got nothing better to do, anyway." Saya said, trying to hide how much this was turning her on.

"No argument here." Shizuka said. "As long as I get to join you two after it's over."

"Fine by me. How about you Rei?" Saeko asked.

"Sure...I guess I owe you after I molested you at Rika's." Rei agreed. 

"Okay..." Shizuka began. "The rules go like this. Both girls will use any technique possible to pleasure the other. It's not about who gets the other to cum first or who can make their opponent cum more in a certain amount of time. It's a marathon fuckfight until one girl surrenders or is physically incapable of continuing. No punching, kicking, kneeing, head-butting or anything else related to normal fights. Kissing, licking, hair-pulling, fingering, fisting, pussy contact, groping, pinching, wrestling, holding down your opponent, etc. are all allowed."

"Wow, Sensei. You know a lot about sexfighting." Saya said. 

"Me and Rika like to get kinky sometimes. I've currently got her beat 15 to 12." Shizuka said. 

"Damn, that's hot." Saya replied. 

"You ready, hoe?" Rei asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be for anything, skank." Saeko replied.

"On the count of three, start fucking. "Shizuka said. 

"One...Two...Three!" 


	2. Warming Up

And with Shizuka's signal, the sexfight was on, right there in that bath tub as Saya and Shizuka watched lustfully. Rei and Saeko did not pounce on each other right away. Instead, they started off slow, calmly apporaching each other woth determined looks in their eyes. They kept moving until their giant, soft, voluptuous tits were pressed together. Their nipples rubbing against each other as the girls gasped very quietly. This was just a very, very small taste of the war of pleasure that would come. The calm before the storm, if you will.

They smiled at each other, showing that they were not intimidated. Saeko reached around Rei, her right hand grabbing Rei's ass and her left hand pulling the brunette in by the back of head for a kiss, which she gladly reciprocated. It was a near perfect reenactment of what they did at the beach. Saya and Shizuka were enamored as they watched the two hot babes making out. 

"So, this is what I missed at the beach." Shizuka said with lust in her voice.

After about two minutes of tongue wrestling passionately, Rei and Saeko broke their kiss and just stared at each other with desire. 

"Damn." Saeko said. "Your kissing has improved."

"I do my best." Rei said.

"Well, let's see how you work a pussy." Saeko challenged.

Saeko then lowered her hand to Rei's pussy and began fingering her, causing her to moan outloud. Saya and Shizuka's jaws dropped as Saeko pleasured Rei. Rei shoved her fingers into Saeko's pussy in return. The looks of desire in their eyes turned to looks of fierceness as they began licking at each other's mouths and faces rapidly to distract their opponent. Rei grabbed Saeko's tongue with her lips and began sucking on it passionately. Saeko grabbed Rei's hair and pulled it as Rei did the same to Saeko's hair. They didn't stop licking at each other until Saeko bit down on Rei's lips. 

"Ow! You fucking cunt!" Rei cursed. 

"All's fair in love and war, babe." Saeko argued. "And this is a war of lovemaking."

"Fine then." Rei said deviously. "Then this is fair too." 

Rei dove straight into Saeko's pussy, knocking her down into the water, soaking her flowing purple hair. Rei licked and slurped at Saeko's twat, sucking on and biting her clit. 

"You dirty bitch!" Saeko said.

She then enclosed her legs around Rei's head and flipped them both over, causing Rei to now be on the bottom. Saeko then turned around so the girls were in a 69 position. 

"You wanna lick pussies, bitch? Then let's eat away!" Saeko challanged. 

"Gladly." Rei said. "And don't worry. With these soundproof walls, neither the boys nor **them **will hear you scream!" 

They then locked their mouths into each other's nether regions, kissing, licking, slurping, biting, fingering, bobbing clits, doing anything they could to pleasure their opponent. As the two beauties devoured each other, Saya and Shizuka could not control their arousal anymore. Saya went up to Shizuka and began sucking on her tits like she did at the beach. They didn't need to exchange a single word, the look of lust in their eyes said everything. Shizuka ran her hands through Saya's long, pink hair as she sucked on her nipple. 

Rei and Saeko were too busy with their cunnilingus battle to notice what their friends were doing. They tasted each other's sweet nectar for about five more minutes until they both cam simultaneously into each other's faces. They both got up, flipping their long, wet hair as they looked at each other for roughly two seconds before locking their mouths together in another kiss, sharing the flavor of their opponent's pussy. They moaned as their tongues fought for dominance, wrestling over each other passionately. As they made out, they could hear Shizuka moaning, broke their kiss and looked over to see Saya suckling Shizuka like a baby. 

"So, that's what they were doing at the beach when they were high." Rei said. 

"Shizuka's tits are amazing. I see why you neither you nor Saya can resist them." Saeko said.

"Please, slut. Like you wouldn't want to go to town on her too." Rei spat.

"Guilty as charged." Saeko said. 

Saya and Shizuka were kissing but seperated when they realized that they were being watched. 

"Hey, bitches! I thought you two were putting a show on, not us!" Saya said.

"Yeah! We wanna see a nice, long, filthy fuckfight!" Shizuka added. 

"Well, you're gonna get one." Rei said.

"Yes. We've warmed up enough. Time to decide who the best girl is." Saeko said. 

"Let's fuck, bitch." Rei said. 

"Bring it on, cunt." Saeko replied. 


	3. May the Best Girl Win Part 1

And with that, the busty babes slammed into each other, pressing their tits together forcefully while Saya and Shizuka pleasured each other to the show of a lifetime. The water splashed around Rei and Saeko as they grabbed and squeezed the other girl's ass with one hand and pulled their opponent's hair with the other. Their eyes closed in physical strain as their clits pushed against each other. Suddenly, they both opened their eyes and glared at each other briefly before changing their expression and shotting their opponent a listful, devious grin. 

"Come on, cunt! Let's tongue fight!" Rei declared.

"Yeah, bitch. Let's make out!" Saeko agreed. 

They then locked their mouths together in a passionate, grueling kiss duel. Their hands still in their opponent's hair as they wrestled tongues, battling for dominance of the other girl's mouth. Mentally they were also battling their lust for each other. They wanted to just give in and enjoy fucking and getting fucked by their sexy, busty rival but they knew what was on the line. Plus, the idea of dominating the other girl made them both as wet as the ocean. Suddenly, they both had a simultaneous idea. They broke their kiss, their lips making a loud smack as they did so. 

"I've got an idea." They both said simultaneously.

"You first, slut." Rei said.

"Fine, hoe." Saeko replied. "In addition to getting Komuro, I say the winner gets to keep the loser as a sex slave."

"Wow. I was thinking the exact same thing." Rei said. "Don't worry, bitch. Maybe if you lick my cunt good enough, I'll share Takashi with you sometimes." 

"Then try and fuck me, cunt!" Saeko challenged.

Saeko grabbed Rei, causing her to yelp in surprise and flipped her over, making her lay stomach down. Saeko then grabbed her waist and pulled her ass up into the air. Saeko positioned their pussies together, grabbed Rei's long, brown hair and yanked on it, causing her to grunt and her reflex caused her to back her pussy up into Saeko's. Saeko then proceded to hump Rei, fucking her doggy style while pulling her hair. She then used to her other hand to reach under her rival and bounce her tits and pinch her nipples. Rei screamed bloody murder as Saeko fucked her like a whore, her face blushing as the humiliation and pleasure overwhelmed her, hitting her like a truck. 

"You like that, bitch?!" Saeko asked condescendingly. "You like me slapping your tits, squeezing your nips and fucking you like the cum dumpster you are?!"

Rei was shocked at her usually calm rival's vulgarity. She must have wanted to do this to her for quite some time. Rei could not handle the pleasure anymore and came into Saeko's equally wet, ripe twat. Rei was struggling to catch her breath but Saeko was far from finished. Still pulling Rei's silky hair, she forced Rei's face into the water before bending down and sticking her tongue into Rei's cunt. Rei screamed under the water as Saeko ate her out and fingered her from behind. She licked, sucked and flicked at Rei's clit with her tongue, slurping and bobbing it like she'd never eaten a girl's clit before. Saeko spit into Rei's pussy, rubbing it in before diving in with her tongue again. Rei could not take it anymore and once again came, causing Saeko to finally release her head. Rei pulled her face out of the water, inhaling deeply, flipping her wet hair over her back. Saeko lied down in victory, her hair rustling around in the water beautifully. Rei shot her the mother of all death glares.

"What's wrong, bitch?" Saeko asked with arrogance. "Are you a sore loser?"

"That was just the first round, skank." Rei countered. "And it may not have been against the rules, but you tried to fucking drown me!"

"It's just a little water." Saeko said. 

"Just a little water, huh?" Rei asked deviously.

Saeko was still laying down in the water when Rei pounced on her, causing her to screech. She grabbed her rival's waist like she did to her and pulled her crotch in the air. Saeko was still lying on her back as Rei stuck her tongue in her pussy and started fingering her. She grabbed Saeko's lomg, purple locks from behind her head and started pulling her hair while still keeping her in that position. She ate Saeko's pussy passionately, enclosing her lips around her opponent's bulbous, engorged clit. Saeko screamed with pleasure as it felt like Rei was trying to swallow her clit. Saeko cam violently into Rei's face and hair. She then tried to catch her breath but Rei pulled her hair down in front of her face before forcing her face under the water in revenge. She then shoved her entire fist into Saeko's twat, making her scream under the water.

"Damn. You can take my whole fist inside of you? How much of a slut can one girl be?" Rei asked condescendingly.

Rei pumped her fist in and out of Saeko's entrance, soaking her entire hand in pussy juice. She pulled it in an out repeatedly, humping Saeko with her hand like a whore. She then began to lick at Saeko's cunt again, enjoying the succulent flavor of her nectar. Saeko struggled to get her head out of the water as Rei's hand forced her down while pleasuring her. Rei could feel Saeko's wet hair against her hand as she pulled her fist in and out over and over and over again until Saeko came yet again. Rei finally let to of her rival as Saeko got up to inhale the oxygen she was desperately needing. Her wet hair covering her face, she used both hands to flip it behind her back again as she stared at Rei in amazement. 

"Payback's a bitch." Rei declared with a smug grin. "And judging by now loose your pussy is, you're no less of a cum dump than I am."

"Fair enough, cunt." Saeko admitted. "But we're not finished yet."

"Agreed." Rei said. "When this is over, you'll be either passed out, begging me to stop or begging me not to stop."

"In your dreams, whore." Saeko argued. "I'll fuck you so hard, your twat will be sore for weeks and you couldn't fuck Komuro even if you tried!"

"Come on, slut!" Rei challenged.

"Bring it, skank!" Saeko countered. They slammed together again, pushing their tits and pussies against each other, grinding their nipples and clits aginst those of their opponent's.

"You're gonna be my bitch after this!" Rei declared as she glared at Saeko. "You're gonna get fucked until you can't walk every night after Takashi fucks me!"

"When you're my slave, I'll dominate you all day, every day!" Saeko said. "That is when Komuro isn't pounding my pussy!" 

They locked their mouths together again in another angry tongue battle. Their juices leaking into both their own legs and their rival's as they drolled over each other's faces. They couldn't care less about controlling their fluids. All that was on their mind was dominating their rival, having Takashi all to themselves and then using their rival as a cum dumpster whenever they wanted. They seperated from their kiss just to talk more shit. 

"I'm gonna make you watch while I fuck Komuro and then I'll fuck you!" Saeko said.

"When Takashi cums in my mouth, I'll swap it into your mouth before I ravage your pussy!" Rei said before Saeko kissed her again.

They keot this up for about 20 minutes. They came over and over and over again before realizing that they weren't getting anywhere. The look in their eyes told their rival that they both wanted the same thing. A trib to the finish. They lined their pussies up together, Rei on top, Saeko on bottom before grinding their clits and labias together like the thirsty sluts they were. They kissed again, never breaking it as they kept rolling each other iver and over again, constantly switching positions. They finally stopped with both of them on their sides facing each other as they made out passionately and tribbed like mad women. They kept cumming and cumming and cumming into each other's pussies before seperating to catch their breath. They lied down, their hair floating about in the water. They just relaxed for a few minutes before they tried to get up to continue onky to realize thatbthey had no energy left. They fucked and were fucked in return so much that they were exhausted. 

"You can't go on either?" Saeko asked.

"No...I can't." Rei admitted with shame.

"I guess it's a tie, then." Saeko said.

"Now what? A rematch?" Rei said.

"Hell yes. But not right now." Saeko said. "For now, how about we just share Komuro? And each other." Saeko offered.

"Alright, babe. You've got a deal." Rei said. They turned their heads to kiss each other. A much more friendly kiss compared to the ferocious makeout sessions they had during their sexfight.

"But next time, I'll fuck you into oblivion." Rei said confidently.

"You wish, slut." Saeko countered. "But for now, let's just relax. That's what we're here for."

"Yeah." Rei agreed. "I wonder what Saya and Shizuka have been doing." 

"So do I." Saeko said.

Part 2 will focus on Shizuka and Saya fooling around while Rei and Saeko had their sexfight. 


	4. May the Best Girl Win Part 2

As Rei and Saeko ravaged each other, Saya was still sucking on Shizuka's tits just like she did in the beach, with Shizuka running her fingers through Saya's long, pink hair, enjoying the sensation of the bitchy teenager's tongue flicking her clit and her mouth pushing her gigantic, watermelon sized breast in and out. She moaned as she watched the two love rivals engage in their glorious sexfight, reaching down to grab and palm Saya's plump ass.

"So, you wanna suck your mom's tits like a baby, eh?" Shizuka asked teasingly as Saya tool her mouth off her nipples.

"Yes...I do." Saya admitted. "But can you blame me? My mom's fucking hot!"

"Oh, I understand perfectly. My Mom's still hot even now at 42" Shizuka said.

"Wait..." Saya pondered. "You're 26, right? If your Mom's 42, that means..."

"Yes." Shizuka confirmed. "My Mom had me when she was 16. Where do you think I get my slutiness from?"

"Wow." Saya said.

"She fucked almost every boy and girl in her high school." Shizuka explained. "It was bound to happen." 

"Do you and her still fool around?" Saya asked.

"Of course!" Shizuka confirmed. "I even lost my lesbian virginity to her!" 

"Really?" Saya asked.

"Yup." Shizuka said. "I was 15. Same age as she was when I was conceived."

"We all oughta meet her sometime." Saya said.

"Maybe we can invite your Mom over for a mother daughter foursome." Shizuka suggested.

"I'd love that." Saya agreed. "But there is someone else I'm interested in too."

"Kouta, I know." Shizuka said.

"You knew?" Saya asked.

"Everyone knows." Shizuka said. "It couldn't be anymore obvious." 

"And the truth is..." Shizuka began. "I think I might want him too."

"What?!" Saya asked.

"Yup." Shizuka confirmed. "When I was wasted at Rika's place, I actually made a move on him."

"You're shitting me..." Saya said.

"Nope." Shizuka denied. "Well, all I did was kiss him on the cheek and he passed out."

"You really are a slut, aren't you?" Saya asked.

"Oh, I am." Shizuka confirmed. "And I say we do what they're doing and sexfight for him as the prize!"

"Are you kidding me?" Saya asked. "You'll beat me in like two minutes with how much more experience you have than me."

"True." Shizuka agreed. "And I am kidding. You'd lose miserably. I was just gonna suggest sharing Kouta."

"I'm okay with sharing him with you." Saya agreed. "And no man on Earth will turn an arrangement like that down, but lose miserably?"

"What?" Shizuka asked teasingly. "You said it yourself. There's no way you could outfuck me."

"Yeah, but I think I could do pretty well." Saya said. "Even against a massive whore like you."

"Please, Saya." Shizuka declared. "This pussy, this mouth and these tits have seen it all. Every kind of tongue, fingers, fist, dick, balls and pussy known to humanity. I'm the slut queen!"

"Then prove it, bitch." Saya challenged.

"With pleasure, you little smart-mouthed cunt!" Shizuka swore.

Part 3 will focus on Shizuka and Saya's sexfight. 


	5. May the Best Girl Win Part 3

Shizuka immediately tackled Saya, startling her, and shoved her fingers up Saya's cunt. Saya was about to scream when Shizuka shoved her tongue in her mouth to shut her up. Shizuka's tongue assaulted and dominated Saya's in what could barely even be called a kissfight. It was pure sexual domination. Shizuka used her other hand to knead and squeeze Saya's impressive tits. The bitchy pinkette was overwhelmed by Shizuka's sexual assault of her. All she could think of was to resist and then fuck her right back but the pleasure was just too much. Shizuke pinned Saya's tongue down with her tongue, bounced and fluffed Saya's tits and used her fingers to find Saya's clit and pinched it, squeezed it, flicked it, twisted it, every possible thing a hand could do to a clit was done to Saya's. She couldn't take it anymore and cam all over Shizuka's hand as she screamed into the slutty nurse's mouth. 

Shizuka finally broke her dominating kiss over the younger girl as Saya struggled to catch her breath but Shizuka wasn't done fucking her into submission. As Saya was panting, Shizuka grabbed her by the waist and layed her down on the wet bathroom floor. She then stuck her tongue into Saya's wet, ripe pussy, licking and sucking her nectar. Still recovering from her previous orgasm, all Saya could do to fight back was graband pull Shizuka's long, flowing blonde hair. Saya's pussy lips tightened, almost constricting the hot nurse's tongue as pulled her tingue out and then back deeper in over and over again as if her tongue was a dick fucking Saya. Shizuka then went for Saya's clit again, audibly slurping and sucking on it. She then reached with both hands, her left hand forcing itself down Saya's moaning mouth while her right hand fondled and pinched Saya's nipples. Shizuka kept all of this up over and over again until Saya came yet again, this time straight into Shizuka's face and mouth. She licked the younger girl's juices from her face as she pulled Saya up by her hair, holding her just inches away from her much, much more experieneced pussy.

"Had enough, you little bitch?" Shizuka asked. Saya didn't answer. 

"Well?!" Shizuka asked in frustration, yanking Saya's hair to get a response. 

"You wish, slut." Saya finally said. 

Saya then dove straight for Shizuka's pussy, prying it as wide open as it could go with her fingers before ramming her tongue in. Shozuka gasped. Shocked by both the sudden rush of pleasure at being eaten out and by Saya's unexpected boldness after being dominated for so long. She didn't let go of Saya's hair as the pinkette licked her pussy inside out. She used her fingers to hold the labia open as she flicked and slurped at Shizuka's clit savagely. Shizuka was rather impressed by Saya's pussy eating skills, especially since the teenager was a lesbian virgin until tonight. Shizuka then came into Saya's mouth, finally letting go of her opponent's hair as Saya took her tongue out of the nurse's cunt.

"You taste great, hoe." Saya said. 

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Shizuka asked. "That was some impressive pussy eating."

"Well, a woman knows what a woman wants." Saya replied.

"True." Shizuka agreed.

"But I'm not done with you yet, skank." Saya said.

She then knocked Shizuka to the ground and began eating her pussy again, and like Shizuka did to her, she shoved one hand into her opponent's mouth and the other to assault Shizuka's gigantic boobs. Still reeling from her last orgasm, Shizuka was too tired to resist and did not expect Saya to just rush her again like that. She cursed herself for not knowing better after over a decade of sexually dominating other girls. Saya spit into Shizuka's cunt, bit into her clit, ground her chin into her pussy lips, shook her tongue all around the flesh. This was not normal cunnilingus. This was a full fledged assault on the nurse's genitalia. She normally liked it rough but this was something else. Shizuka yanked at Saya's hair to try and minimize the pleasure and damage being done by her rival's ferocious assault but it was all in vain. After about two minutes of this, Shizuka didn't just cum. She squirted. All over Saya's face, mouth, tongue and hair. Saya pulled out of her opponent's pussy, flipping her pink hair wich was wet with Shizuka's juices. They both took a short break to catch their breath.

"You wanna finish this?" Saya asked.

"Yes." Shizuka replied. "Cunt to cunt. Tit to tit. Tongue to tongue."

"You're on, whore." Saya said.

The two busty babes then got up, lined up their pussies and came together, their engorged clits meeting as their pussies kissed. Their breasts were also in a war of their own, mashing against each other as their nipples ground together almost painfully but the tenderizing feeling was extremely pleasurable. Saya and Shizuka just stared each other down as they tribbed and fucked each other. The intense staredown went on for about five minutes. They had already came quite a few times by now. Until they both had a simultaneous realization. 

"Kiss me, bitch!" They both said at the same time before slamming their mouths and tongues together in a passionate makeout session.

They pushed their tits together as they kissed with both their upper and lower lips. Their clits rubbed together kver and over again until finally one of them began to give in. Not surprisingly, it was Saya. She began to fall back, now at the mercy of Shizuka's tongue, tits and cunt. Finally, she fell to the ground as Shizuka continued to pleasure her. Saya tried to fight back, using one hand to pull at her opponent's hair and one to squeeze her ass but it was to no avail. Saya came and came and came and came. She tried to break her kiss with her rival to surrender but Shizuka wasn't having any of it. Saya challenged her to this sexfight and now Shizuka was clamimg her prize. She warned Saya she would do this but she went along with it anyway. Shizuka fucked the pinkette into absolute submission. Saya must've cum ten times before she went limp, unable to fight back. Shizuka finally let go of the poor girl, leaving her to lie in a pool of her own pussy juice. It was over. The slut queen had claimed yet another victory.

"Sorry but you asked for it." Shizuka said arrogantly. "But I apologize for underestimating you. That was impressive. In fact, only you, Rika and my mom have ever come close to beating me."

"Wait..." Saya said. "No girl has ever beaten you?"

"Nope. Not a single one." Shizuka boasted. "They don't call me the slut queen for nothing."

"Boy, are you something else, sensei." Saya expressed. "I'm just glad our sexfight was for fun and not for Hirano's dick."

They both laughed, hugged and then kissed for about ten seconds. They looked over at Rei and Saeko, noticing that they were finishing up their own sexfight. 

"Whaddya say we join those sluts?" Saya asked.

"Hell yes. Time for some payback after the bath at Rika's." Shizuka agreed. 


	6. Cumming Together

Rei and Saeko rested in the water from their intense sexfight. Their tits and pussies sore from the constant stimulation, their long, lucious, damp hair matted to their backs, suddenly, their senses were heightened as the other two girls pounced on them. Saya tackled Saeko into the water, initiating a wrestling match and before Rei could react, Shizuka hugged her from behind, pressing her firm nipples against Rei's back, feeling her brown hair brushing against them as she violently groped Rei's breasts, squeezing them, fluffing them, pinching her nipples. Anything a pair of hands could possibly do to tits was being done to Rei's.

"What the fuck?!" Rei shouted out.

"Payback for molesting me at Rika's!" Shizuka declared.

"Oh, come on, slut!" Rei protested. "You loved what I was doing to you!"

"Maybe..." Shizuka admitted. "But let's see how you like it!"

As Shizuka sexually assaulted Rei, Saya and Saeko rolled all around the massive tub, splashing water all over the place before Saeko finally pushed her off and they both tried to catch their breath. They stared at each other, their hair dripping with the water as they shot daggers at each other. 

"We never finished our little spat at Rika's, did we, bitch?" Saya asked rhetorically.

"I thought we were even after you dumped that water on my ass." Saeko said. 

"Well, consider this round 3." Saya said. 

"Fine by me, cunt." Saeko relented before they continued.

They pounced on each other again, pressing their gigantic jublies together in a mutual bearhug. Even after all four girls had such intense sexfights, their pussies caught fire again. They were ready and willing to fuck their opponent into submission until they proves themselves alpha bitches. Shizuka pushed Rei's hair back and then kissed and licked at Rei's neck as she tormented her boobs, making the brunette moan and blush with pleasure. She then took one hand away from Rei's mammaries and started ferociously fingering her ripe, wet cunt. Shizuka's fingers were soaked with Rei's juices, the wet, sloppy sounds as she pulled her fingers in and out filled her ears. She couldn't believe how wet Rei was. Either Saeko did one hell of a number on her or Rei really was enjoying this that much. 

Shizuka turned Rei's head around and rammed her tongue into the younger girl's mouth, dominating the brunette's tongue with her own, kissing passionately while she slurped Rei's mouth. Shizuka then humped Rei from behind, rubbing her pussy into Rei's bubbly butt. It was all too much for the brunette and she couldn't take anymore. She came like she never came before, squirting 5 feet into the air, many of it landing on both her and Shizuka as she finally seperated her mouth from Rei's. Rei was absolutely exhausted but Shizuka's domination of her wasn't over yet. Shizuka grabbed Rei, supplexed her into the water and then got on top of her tit to tit. 

Before the brunette could protest, the slutty blonde nurse clamped her mouth down on hers again, once agaun shuffling her tongue all around Rei's mouth. Shizuka lined her clit up with Rei's and their pussies came together in a kiss of their own. Rei pulled Shizuka's long, flowing blonde hair in an attempt to get the horny bimbo off of her but to no avail. Shizuka continued dominating the younger girl. Swallowing Rei's tits with her massive mammaries, enveloping her clit and pussy with her own, holding down Rei's tongue with her own tongue. This was not a sexfight. This was pure, unadulterated, overwhelming, sexual dominanation. Rei soon realized that there was no getting out of this and made out with Shizuka passionately. The two busty babes just enjoyed each other until they both came. Shizuka finally released the brunette but then grabbed Rei by the hair, pulled her up to her crotch and shoved her student's face into her twat. Rei didn't need to be told what to do. She licked at her sensei's pussy, an unofficial admittance of her sexual inferiority, until Shizuka came, drenching Rei's face and long hair with her juices. Finally, the domination was over and they both sat down in the water, resting their sex organs. 

"Now do you know your place?" Shizuka asked condescendingly. 

"You got the jump on me, slut." Rei protested. "Next time, I'll whip your cunt into shape and a new girl will wear the slut queen's crown!"

"Keep dreaming, little girl." Shizuka taunted. "But I'm tired right now. I'll fuck you again some other time."

"Yeah...Let's just rest for now." Rei agreed. 

While all that was happening, Saya and Saeko were wrestling all around the humongous tub, their lips and mouths sealed together in a vicious tonguefight as they splashed around, grabbed each other's asses and pulled each other's hair. They would break the kiss just to talk shit very briefly, using typical insults between sexfight rivals, such as "slut", "whore", "bitch", "skank", "cunt", "cum dumpster" and so on and so forth only to immediately resume their kissing war. Finally, they stopped rolling around, with both beauties lying on their sides as they kept kissing and pulling hair, occassionally grabbing each other's tits or pushing their knees up against the other girl's pussy. They both got up to their knees, still not breaking their hateful kiss as they used the hand that was grabbing their opponent's ass and now used it to pleasure their rival's sloppy, wet twat. 

They moaned into each other's mouths, drooling and slurping, occasionally pulling back to lick the other girl's face and lips and sometimes twsit tongues together. They came various times, dousing each other's lower bodies with their pussy juice. They kept this up for several minutes until their cunts were bright red and sore. Finally, they seperated, giving their tits, mouths, tongues and pussies some much needed rest. 

"Tie?" Saeko asked. 

"Tie." Saya agreed. "At least until later. Then I'll fuck you until you can't walk for weeks."

"Please..." Saeko said. "I'd fuck your pussy inside out and then outside in again."

They looked over at Rei and Shizuka, who also finished their little romp. They walked over there and joined them, dediding to shoot the shit a little. 

"So, who won?" Saeko asked. 

"I did." Shizuka answered. "As usual." 

"No surprise there." Saya said.

"She fucked me like a bitch." Rei admitted. "But only because I was sore and tired after fucking Saeko."

"Oh, come on, Rei." Shizuka nagged. "I wasn't in the best shape myself after taking on Saya."

"Wait, pinkie, you went cunt to cunt with Shizuka?" Saeko asked.

"Yup." Saya bragged. "And I did pretty well too."

"It's true." Shizuka confirmed. "She, Rika and my mom have come closer than any other bitch to beating me." Rei and Saeko were stunned. 

"What about you two?" Rei asked Saeko and Saya. "Who won?"

"Eh, we decided to call it a draw." Saeko said.

"But I think we'll all have a rematch soon enough." Saya added. 

"Well, I don't know about you babes, but I think I want to finish this night off with some nice making out." Shizuka said.

"You read my mind." Saeko responded. 

Saeko kneeled down towards Shizuka and they began some nice, passionate kissing. Nothing like the vicious, competitive kissing from the sexfights. It was pleasant, loving and pleasurable. Rei and Saya them began making out too. The four busty babes just sat in the water, kissing each other, occasionally switching partners and even coming together in a fourway kiss. Finally, they dried off, got dressed and went to bed, anxious to tell the boys what they had in mind for them. 


End file.
